Melhor desse jeito
by KaoriH
Summary: Eu nunca conheci a perfeição, até que ouvisse você falar. E agora, isso está me matando... nós não estariamos melhor de outro jeito? .::Hyuugacest::.


**Disclamer:** Naruto não me pertence, e não tenho fins lucrativos com essa fic

* * *

-

-

**I never knew perfection 'til  
**Eu nunca conheci a perfeição, até  
**I heard you speak, and now it kills me  
**Ouvir você falar, e agora isto me mata  
**Just to hear you say the simple things  
**Só de ouvir você falar coisas simples.

**-**

**-**

Era apenas ela. Apenas ela quem tinha o poder de mudar o meu dia de uma hora para outra, fazendo com que até o treino mais duro fosse compensado com um chá, ou apenas pela presença dela. Era perfeita. Sempre perfeita.

- Nii-san? - A voz dela sempre era baixa, mas ela quase nunca gaguejava quando estava comigo, sempre com movimentos delicados ele servia o chá para ambos e sentava-se ao meu lado, falando sobre qualquer coisa ou sobre nada, melhorando a carranca que eu insistia em carregar no rosto desde sempre. Hoje eu me pergunto como pude chegar a odiá-la. Hinata-sama é a criatura mais adorável que já deve ter pisado sobre a face da terra, e mesmo assim eu a odiei... odiei por tantos anos, como se ela tivesse culpa de ter nascido em na família principal. Hoje eu sei que se ela pudesse, trocaria qualquer um dos privilégios os quais recebeu por um gesto de satisfação verdadeiro vindo de seu pai, Hiashi me trata e a Hanabi muito melhor do que á própria herdeira, porque nós somos mais _dignos_. O que é a dignidade então? Hinata provou ser muito mais do que uma garotinha nesses anos, mas eu ainda não me acostumo com o fato... o fato, de que eu estou apaixonada pela minha pequena e indefesa priminha.

- Nii-san? - Aparentemente eu estava ocupado demais divagando sobre as qualidades para notar os olhos calmos sobre mim. Diferente de toda à família, Hinata tem serenidade e não poder emanando dos olhos. Ela é diferente... perfeitamente diferente. - Eu tenho que entrar. - Ah sim, as obrigações dela, meu tio tem cuidado para que ela aprenda a ser uma excelente esposa já que não confia que ela poderá se tornar uma kunoichi. Ele é estúpido em não acreditar no potencial de alguém como Hinata, ela irá muito mais longe do que qualquer um desta família já foi... ela tem um coração, diferente destes macacos treinados para matar que populam esse clã e se sentem tão superiores.

Apenas fiz sorrir, com o coração apertado, sabendo que dali em diante ficaria sozinho, sem a proteção dos sorrisos de Hinata, sem seu perfume doce que podia me fazer delirar... sem sua presença que como o bálsamo era capaz de cuidar de qualquer ferida. Não esperava pelo que ela iria fazer.

Abaixou levemente, e como uma pluma os lábios dela tocaram os meus, tão rápido, tão doce, tão quente. Ela viu a surpresa nos meus olhos e isso à fez sorrir novamente, um sorriso envergonhado, acompanhado pelas maçãs pálidas do seu rosto que tomavam uma coloração levemente rubra em meio a vergonha que sentia, eu mesmo tinha certeza de que também estava corando, porém o pedido de desculpas que eu esperava não aconteceu. Não sei se era uma brincadeira, ou se ela havia errado em seu movimento... um toque tão delicado poderia ser ignorado por ela, ou por mim. Poderia, se não fosse Hinata.

-

-

**Now waking up is hard to do  
**Agora acordar é difícil  
**And sleeping's impossible too  
**E dormir é impossível também_  
_**Everything's reminding me of you  
**Tudo me lembra você_  
_**What can I do?  
**O que eu posso fazer?

-

-

E agora eu estou na minha cama, fitando o mesmo teto que eu conheço desde sempre, fitando o nada como eu fazia quando a odiava, sentindo o peito apertar novamente. Novamente lembrando-me de como ela fica linda quando se envergonha novamente recordando de o quanto os lábios dela podem ser leves ao tocarem os meus. O que eu posso fazer? Olho para cada detalhe desse quarto, e cada uma das peças expostas é dela, tudo aqui tem o toque quase infantil, o toque meigo que ela possui, até mesmo eu não tenho certeza se agora pertenço à ela, ou se pertenço a mim mesmo. Não consigo dormir, e nem desejo acordar... se for um sonho quero permanecer aqui, quero continuar nessa fantasia linda enquanto posso fechar momentaneamente os olhos, e os lábios dela estão novamente juntos aos meus, enquanto o corpo dela ainda pode ser tocado, enquanto o rosto dela ainda não desapareceu da minha memória e o sabor do chá permanece na minha boca. Ainda nem anoiteceu e eu não cheguei a treinar depois daquilo, corri para o quarto quase derrubando a Hanabi no caminho, eu não queria ninguém falando comigo hoje... não queria saber do fogo da juventude de Gai-sensei e do Lee, e não queria _brincar_ de atirar kunais com a Tenten, não existe ninguém que possa nem ao menos imaginar como estou me sentindo... eu desejo a única garota que não posso ter. Eu **amo** a ùnica que não deveria amar. A única que me faz pensar em amar. Aquela que está parada à porta do meu quarto.

- Neji? - Ela normalmente não me chama pelo nome, prefere me chamar de _irmão_, e pela primeira vez, por ela não ter usado aquele chamamento me senti aliviado. Sentei-me sobre a cama e fitei o rosto envergonhado, sentindo novamente que meu sangue também se acumulava no rosto, me fazendo corar. devo estar parecendo um idiota aos olhos dela, porém não me envergonho de parecer um idiota quando se trata dela. - Você não saiu do quarto... está se sentindo bem?

Novamente ela não gaguejou, mas parecia presa á porta como se tivesse medo de entrar no quarto, claro... deve ser medo do que um maníaco como eu possa fazer á ela. Está certa, não tenho certeza de como responderia a qualquer coisa que ela fizesse naquele momento, ou pelo resto de minha vida miserável.

- Saia Hinata. - Eu deveria morrer. Deveria morrer após assustá-la e fazer com que ela saísse do meu quarto parecendo desapontada, se bem que a morte não é suficiente, eu deveria sofrer como um maldito desgraçado, exatamente o que eu sou, antes de morrer do modo mais doloroso que pudessem encontrar para um canalha como eu. Eu não **mereço** morrer. Talvez Kami-sama saiba disso melhor que eu... já que o sono é o gêmeo menos doloroso da morte, e as minhas pálpebras caem vagarosamente cobrindo os meus olhos. Estou morto? Não... os lábios dela ainda são reais, mas é apenas mais um sonho.

-

-

**A fool to let you slip away  
**O idiota que deixou você escapar_  
_**I chase you just to hear you say  
**Eu sigo você para ouvir você dizer_  
_**You're scared and that you think that I'm insane****  
**Você está com medo e pensa que eu sou louco

-

-

Não acredito que um dia poderia ter sido pior do que a noite anterior, mas como sempre eu estou errado, eu aparentemente sempre estou errado. Mesmo que tenha decidido treinar hoje, a voz de qualquer um me irrita... o modo como Tenten sorrir prestativa, o jeito como Lee corre e marca suas metas, talvez eu também devesse ter metas : _"Se eu não beijar a Hinata hoje, eu devo me jogar de um penhasco."_. Não, eu não sou tão drástico, ou tão sentimental à esse ponto. Mas o pior não era saber que ela provavelmente estava magoada com meu comportamento, o pior era descontar minha frustração nos lábios de outro alguém. O pior era usar Tenten para isso.

- O que você tem hoje, Neji? - Ela sempre fora atenciosa comigo, sempre pareceu saber de tudo que eu pensava, antes que eu pensasse. Era verdade, eu também à estava usando como um passatempo, um passatempo sujo enquanto tentava esquecer que eu não poderia ter quem eu queria, tentando fingir que Tenten era Hinata... mas nada nelas era parecido, nem mesmo os lábios dela me lembravam os da minha prima, eram mais rubros, mais finos, menos delicados. Eu começava a ter alucinações, fitando um ponto pequeno sentado longe o suficiente para não ser claro, mas perto o suficiente para que o par de olhos fosse claramente discernido entre qualquer outro. - Hey... não é a Hinata-chan? E o Naruto? Finalmente! Que maravilha!

-

-

**I see you look so nice from here  
**Eu vejo você tão bem daqui  
**Pity I can't see it clearly  
**Pena eu não poder ver tão claramente  
**While you're standing there, it disappears  
**Enquanto você esta sentada ali isso desaparece  
**It disappears  
**Desaparece…

-

-

Porque ela estava tão feliz e eu só conseguia pensar em a morte não é uma punição, e sim uma libertação da dor que sentimos em vida? Tenten soltou-se dos meus braços, indo correr para contar a Lee e Gai que eles estavam ali juntos, provavelmente toda Konoha sabia que eles estavam juntos, porém poucos tinham coragem de comentar com medo de que Hinata desmaiasse. No fim eu sou o grande perdedor dessa história. No fim eu sou o único perdedor.

As imagens dela e Uzumaki, de mãos dadas na tarde passada não saem da minha mente, e eu mal sei como ela foi parar lá e por isso eu não consigo dormir, não consigo comer e não consigo pensar, o melhor nessas horas era exatamente o que eu estava fazendo, caminhar, sozinho tentando não ter lembranças com as quais sofrer. Já anoiteceu e a Lua alta está deixando os jardins da mansão ainda mais bonitos do que naturalmente, ou talvez eles sempre foram lindos e só agora eu tive tempo para perceber. Porém tudo de que consigo lembrar é dos braços dele envolvendo-a naquele abraço. Aquele abraço que eu queria dar-lhe, aquele modo como eu queria ser admirado por ela... o problema é que eu sou apenas _nii-san_ e ele, ele é o cara com quem ela gostaria de estar. Gostaria, já que nem isso aquele idiota pode perceber o quanto ela o ama... porque amamos pessoas erradas? Eu queria estar apaixonado por Tenten, ao ponto de fazê-la feliz, e não usar dela como se usa de uma arma ou de um animal... ela é especial, mas... não é o suficiente. Ela não é...

- Hinata?

-

-

**Saw you sitting all alone  
**Eu vi você sentada sozinha  
**You're fragile and you're cold, but that's all right  
**Você é frágil e está sozinha, mas está tudo certo

-

-

- Nii-san! - Ela tentou disfarçar as lágrimas, não tão rápida para que eu não visse que ela estava chorando. E porque chora pobre garota? E por quem sofre? Tantas perguntas que eu nunca farei, tantas situações que eu nunca irei enfrentar. - O que... o que você está fazendo aqui, nii-san?

Eu era o irmão, eu devia à ela estar sempre preparado mesmo que isso custasse qualquer coisa que eu estivesse sentindo, ou qualquer coisa que eu desejasse. Não era mais um compromisso familiar, da família secundária para com a família principal... era o fato de que eu estava disposto à fazer qualquer coisa, desde que fosse por ela.

- Caminhando... não consigo dormir. - _"porque não consigo deixar de pensar em você" _completei em pensamento, fraco demais para dizer tais palavras em voz alta. - Eu vi... você... você e o Uzumaki hoje.

- Ah sim... - ela não parecia animada, e eu tinha certeza que os olhos - tanto os dela quanto os meus - começavam a mudar, parecendo que combinávamos que iríamos desabar em lágrimas. Eu não podia chorar, eu ainda sou Hyuuga Neji, o gênio shinobi sem coração, eu não posso chorar. - Naruto me pediu em namoro...

E eu quero chorar. Eu poderia ter dito qualquer coisa, eu deveria tê-la felicitado, dizendo que estava feliz pelo avanço dela com o baka do Uzumaki, mas eu não consegui eu não consegui dissimular naquela hora, eu nem ao menos podia fingir que estava indiferente à aquela notícia, eu queria gritar e queria dizer que Naruto não era o cara certo para ela, mas nem ao menos isso eu conseguia. No fim das contas... _eu era o fraco._

- ... e eu recusei.

- O quê?

-

-

**Life these days is getting rough  
**A vida nesses dias está ficando difícil  
**It knocks you down and beats you up  
**Nos derruba e nos joga para cima  
**But it's just a rollercoaster anyway, yeh  
**Mas é como uma montanha-russa de qualquer jeito.

-

-

- ... eu não podia namorar com alguém que eu não amo, nii-san. - _"com alguém que eu não amo"_.**Não****amo**.**Amo**. Estava na hora de agir como um homem afinal. Eu não podia continuar ignorando o fato de que eu a amava, e mais ninguém poderia porque ela... ela era **minha**. Minha e de mais ninguém.

- E quem você ama... - Eu já estava sentado ao lado dela, e pude vislumbrar os olhos dela sorrindo, sim um sorriso tão completo que os olhos dela sorriam quando ela se virou na minha direção. Perdi completamente o rumo, as palavras, a declaração que estava prestes à fazer. Ali éramos apenas nós, eu , Hinata e a Lua como uma testemunha muda da minha glória, do meu amor ou do meu fracasso. Estávamos novamente sozinhos, e como o Sol fora o senhor daquele beijo tímido, aquele roçar dos lábios dela que me fez despertar, a Lua agora era a senhora que brilhava dentro dos olhos dela, era a dona do destino e mestra da situação... sem nuvens no céu, sem empecilhos, sem vozes. E novamente os lábios dela eram pressionados contra os meus, mas agora... agora eu sabia que não era apenas mais uma brincadeira ou um erro. Eu era o alguém quem ela amava, e apenas ela era alguém quem eu amava.

-

-

**It's not right, not OK  
**Isso não está certo, não está bem_  
_**Say the word it should say  
**Diga a palavra que você deve dizer_  
_**Maybe we're better off this way?  
**A gente estaria melhor sem ser deste jeito?

-

-

Não me importava o tempo, a vida, o clã , a vila... apenas e completamente Hinata. Apenas os lábios, apenas o perfume, apenas as mãos frias que tocavam meu rosto e as pálpebras que cobriam os olhos de maneira tão honesta, apenas o fato de que eu não mais poderia viver se não fosse para estar junto á ela. Ela não era uma irmã, ela uma mulher. Minha Hinata. Os mesmos lábios quentes, o mesmo toque frio que fazia minha pele arrepiar-se... a língua vagarosa que tocava a minha tão demoradamente que eu podia saborear aquele beijo da forma como desejasse. Não que eu não gostasse do poder, eu apenas gostava de estar com ela... cederia o que precisasse por isso, e estava disposto a não terminar aquela noite daquele jeito. Foi ela quem separou as bocas quando sentiu as minhas mãos contornarem-lhe a cintura, não parecia assustada, apenas me fitava curiosa com os olhos brilhando novamente do modo como apenas ela consegue fazer, sorrindo de um modo ainda mais meigo do que eu jamais pensei que poderia existir um sorriso.

- Neji-kun... - Até mesmo eu sorri, e ela não voltou a gaguejar, a voz dela me tratando daquele modo era refrescante, novamente a voz dela poderia destruir qualquer barreira que eu estivesse impondo. - Você fica mais bonito quando sorri... e quando fica vermelho.

Não tinha o que responder, nem teria como negar as vezes em que ela me viu corar fortemente na sua presença, com seus olhos fixos sobre mim admirados ou me culpando por algo que eu havia feito. Beijei-lhe os lábios novamente e ela riu baixo, retribuindo a carícia, enlaçando os dedos por entre os meus cabelos.

- Você... quer dizer, e-eu te... te vi hoje, com a Tenten... - Claro, se eu á havia visto, era provável que ela tivesse me visto também. Engoli seco, mas ela não parecia brava, apenas amuada. - Vocês estão juntos?

- Não mais.

O sorriso dela foi meu prêmio, e eu não o perderia dali em diante. E naquela noite, ela foi deitar-se tarde, assustada com o horário balbuciando qualquer coisa sobre seu treino com Kurenai na manhã seguinte. E eu... eu mal me lembrava que também tinha que acordar cedo no outro dia, não me importava realmente. Eu a amava, e ela me amava. O que seria do mundo com essa descoberta? Nada. Porém, para mim isso era muito maior do que qualquer guerra qualquer insulto ou qualquer terremoto que pudesse acontecer. Pela primeira vez, em muitas noites eu dormi, descansei e não sonhei com os lábios dela, porque eu já os tinha... ela já pertencia a mim, e mesmo os meus instintos que diziam que eu deveria seguir até o quarto dela não conseguiram fazer com que me movesse, eu tinha tudo sobre controle na minha noite sem sonhos, na minha noite sem lembranças. No meu novo antigo amor escondido.

O dia amanheceu, e eu acordei atrasado, não é do meu feitio me atrasar, assim como eu não gosto de que se atrasem, mas naquele dia em especial eu acordei e sorri. Porque assim que saí do quarto, lá estava ela, sentada junto à meu tio e Hanabi, que me olhava desconfiada com aquele jeito de quem sempre sabe de tudo, como se pudesse ler no meu sorriso direcionado à Hinata, se soubesse que ele não significava _'Bom Dia'_ e sim _'Te amo'_, disso eu não tinha certeza. Mesmo assim não tomei café naquela manhã, não tinha tempo à perder... ainda havia alguma coisa que eu tinha que resolver antes que pudesse estar satisfeito com tudo o que havia acontecido. Mais uma prisão da qual eu precisava me libertar, mais apenas um compromisso à cumprir e nada mais iria poder me impedir de ser completamente dela.

- Tenten, nós precisamos conversar.

-

-

**I'm not fine, not OK  
**Eu não estou bem, não está certo  
**Say the word it should say**  
Diga a palavra que você deve dizer_  
_**Maybe we're better off this way?  
**A gente estaria melhor sem ser deste jeito?_  
_**I'm not fine, I'm in pain  
**Eu não estou bem, eu estou sofrendo  
**It's harder everyday**  
Isso é mais difícil a cada dia_  
_**Maybe we're better off this way?**  
A gente estaria melhor sem ser desse jeito?_  
_**It's better that we break, baby**

**É melhor que a gente termine, baby**

-

-

* * *

**N/A: **Yo! E aí, o que acharam... completamente pedante, sem sentido e melosa, mas eu gostei tanto³ de escrever n.n' Tomara que vocês também gostem de ler \o/

A música é _Better that We Break _do Maroon 5 ( baixem, ela é linda n.n' )

PS: Republicada para correções

Ja ne o/


End file.
